


Nightless Star

by J A Thomas (AkiSakka)



Series: Muse's Laven Works [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Possible Character Death, Short, possible multi chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSakka/pseuds/J%20A%20Thomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark, so pitch black that a light in it would still haze and flicker, that all noises would be muffled by the sheer deafness of the darkness. It was too be noted that this seemed like a very odd thing, but it was left in the back of the mind, a fleeting thought in the endless, lightless dark. It seemed almost to different, the choking feeling in the chest caused by none other than the deafness of the dead shadow that engulfed all in sight. In a tasteless world of starless night, where all senses but the sense of self meant nothing, he struggled. </p>
<p>He couldn't feel anything, not a thing. There was no sense of up, or down, nor any compass direction. He felt lost and confused, and just utterly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightless Star

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, it is I, Landofemeraldandforest from tumblr with a fanfiction that I mention that I was writing. I finally finished it, thanks to reading back to 2013 stories and staying up until 5 in the morning, wowie!
> 
> Anyway! I'll take requests for Laven stories I guess, I've finally beat my writers block for this pair! And I suppose I should work on that one fanfiction, eheheheh...

It was dark, so pitch black that a light in it would still haze and flicker, that all noises would be muffled by the sheer deafness of the darkness. It was too be noted that this seemed like a very odd thing, but it was left in the back of the mind, a fleeting thought in the endless, lightless dark. It seemed almost to different, the choking feeling in the chest caused by none other than the deafness of the dead shadow that engulfed all in sight. In a tasteless world of starless night, where all senses but the sense of self meant _nothing_ , he struggled.   
  
He couldn't feel anything, not a thing. There was no sense of up, or down, nor any compass direction. He felt lost and confused, and just utterly _alone_ .   
  
It's a startling thing, to suddenly be thrust into a world of five senses. It's like waking from a dream where you were falling without reason, nor context. It's a jolt the system, causing panic and pain. It's a borderline heart attack.   
  
One of the first things he was aware of was the ground, which he hit, albeit not all that hard, immediately. It was cold and hard, smooth and rough at the same time. As his eyes adjusted he saw grey. Grey stone, grey walls, and dim light. He felt pain, just a dull ache in his head, a dull prickle through the entirety of his body. He sat up, and almost hit the floor again, the room spinning with the vertigo. There was a path, he noticed, he was in a torch lit path to some location; some out of the way, mission level location.

He stood, this time slower than before, to keep himself off the floor. It took a moment or two, but he was soon able to walk properly, and so he set off into the dimly lit halls of the rest of whatever this place was. It seemed too perfect to be a ruin, and the shade of grey of the walls in the light made his skin crawl in a way that he didn't like. He didn't like it at all. He continued forward, and kept walking in the only direction could before a bright warm light could be seen as he turned a corner. A familiar and yet frighteningly eerie light.

_The Ark._

For whatever reason he feels like he should have known, but on the same note it was very much a surprise. He seemed to feel tense, like he should be remembering something, but he couldn't. It just wouldn't come to him. So he walked on, the path his feet were on leading him closer to the heart of the deafeningly bright city. It was weird, how quiet it was, but it was no different than the silence of the hall.

The closer he got to the center, the more he panicked. Room by memoryless room he felt more and more agitated, more and more on edge, and more scared. He was terrified. He felt like he was running from something, but at the same time like the longer he walked, the quicker he went. Like he was rushing to get somewhere.

It was empty, too empty. He was losing it, he was sure. Nothing was there, and yet in every room and every area he felt like he had people besides him, like he had _friends_ at his side once upon a time.

The panicked was getting to him as he shook, almost running to what he knew would be the last place. He didn't know why, but as the point table came into view, he stopped dead in his tracks, heart pounding faster than needed.

Standing at the end of the table was not the Noah he was expecting, but a man. A man whom he had considered a friend, a comrade, but now the tables were turned, he thought. Now they were to fight. He didn't want to, but at the same time he felt that that had to. Before he could, though, in a hazy, weird feeling, something went through his chest, something that looked like him.

It attacked the figure at the end of the table and they were caught in a stalemate, sword holding back hammer as the weapons clashed.

He tried to call out to stop them, stop it from happening again, even if the roles were reversed. He hated it! He felt so guilty! Nothing helped, and as Bookman do, he watched, feeling helpless. He attempted to close his eyes, but when did, he could see what his doppelganger could. By this point, both were torn and bloody, both breathing heavily from the fight. As one they raised their hammer, and said one thing before everything returned to the sickening, deafening black.

“Die.”

* * *

In a jolt of terror and choking, Lavi awoke, sitting up and practically startling the other in the tent next to him from a dead sleep. He wanted to stand up and take a walk, pace the woods some, but with that damn Link guy on guard, he would be question for sure.

“Lavi. _Lavi_.” Came the hushed whispering of his tent mate. A gloved hand rested on his shoulder and a green eye meet with silver. “It was just a nightmare. Calm.”

Talking deep breaths, the red head attempted to calm himself.

“Do you need a hug?” He asked, and the Bookman gave him a curious look, since raising a brow did not work with an eyepatch. “I'm serious, do you need a hug?”

When Lavi didn't respond, he pulled him in for one anyways, and while he did stiffen for a moment, it helped him relax considerably.

“Thanks Al.” The red head mumbled, hugging him back. He was so tired. He didn't even want to let go, he just sort of wanted to stay like that. Allen was a light in his darkness, and he wanted him to always shine. One would think that a star so bright would have no darkness. No night.

A nightless star.

But soon enough, he fell asleep.

* * *

  
Allen sighed softly and laid then down, since Lavi showed no sign of releasing him any time soon. He just accepted it with a smile, lightly kissing the young man's forehead.

Soon enough, he too, feel asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I might....I might just re do parts of this. It was literally after four am ^^ ;


End file.
